Kira's Adventure's in the Who'verse
by Anestassia
Summary: Kira a teenage girl obsessed with her fandoms finds herself in the Doctor's Universe after a storm hits. Read on as she travels with the Doctor and discovers how jumping from one universe to the next might have changed her. Doctor/OC
1. Prolog: A Day Like Any Other?

**AN: I wrote this at 1 in the morning, so sorry for any errors, I tried to fix them (thank you DaWeepingAngel) But it's still early and I got no sleep. So if anythings off please point it out and I'll change it. Also, the cover art's temporary. I'll change it later. Tell me what you think! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Day like any other...?

* * *

It was an exciting day in the life of Kira Kenyon Quintana. She'd spent most of it trying to learn the art of makeup (she still had trouble with putting on eyeliner). Kira's your average 17-year-old girl. She was short for her age, about 5'4". Her short dark brown hair cut to about an inch long. Her bangs left long and pushed mostly to the left side of her face. Her hair was cut into layers showing her natural highlights, causing it to wave and frame her face. She had dark brown eyes that drooped a bit, giving her a tired look (though she was almost always tired). Her pixie nose and somewhat chubby cheeks made her look younger than she was; a fact which irritated her to no end. She was pale, do to her lack of activity, causing the slightly faded freckles on her face to stand out a bit. She wasn't voluptuous, but she was proud of her C-cup and her slightly long legs and the fact that she had a figure (though it wasn't much of one). Normally her days consisted of her lounging on her bed reading fan-fiction, playing video games, or day dreaming. But today was different. Today was the first day of the Comic-Expo, and Kira was determined to dress up. And that included make up. Kira was currently leaning over her bathroom sink trying to put on liquid eyeliner for the first time.

"Kira! Your Comic-thing starts today right? When are you expected to be there?!" Kira jolted at the sound of her mother's voice, causing her to paint a dark thick line of eyeliner across her eyelid up to her eyebrow. With an exasperated sigh she grabbed some tissue and attempted to wipe it off before it dried.

"We were planning on meeting up around 3:00!" Kira replied, slightly irritated. _And I almost had it that time too, oh well I guess I'll go without eyeliner today. _

"Well hurry up then! You'll make your friends wait!" Her father's booming voice rang out. Kira sighed once again looking in the mirror to make sure she got all the eyeliner off before she rushed out to grab her bag, glancing at the clock as she went. She held back her a groan when she saw that it was only 1:36. She was already used to her father and his odd _"If you're not early you're late" _policy.

Rushing to the front door she looked over herself to see if her outfit was in order. She decided to dress in her steampunk costume which consisted of an egg-shell colored button up shirt with a bow collar and a brown and gold striped underbust buckled corset. From the waist down was a long brown skirt with strategically placed belts holding it up and showing off her legs and her black flower-patterned fishnet stockings and some knee-high army green tie-up boots finishing it off.

"So, who's going with you to this convention again?" Her father asked. Being his normal, over-protective self.

"My friends Jared and Die-go…" Hearing the last name her father's face changed from serious to slightly confused.

"Die-go? Who's Die-go?" Kira couldn't help but snicker at her father's confusion at nick-name she'd assigned her friend.

"Diego's a friend from school. I just call him Die-go to 'cause that's how it's spelled. I'm sure you've seen him before. He's slightly insane always makes perverted jokes and always seems somewhat awkward." Her father seemed to consider that answer for a moment before continuing his interrogation.

"And Jared's that kid who has the eye problem and ended up getting sent to the hospital with heart palpitations from drinking too much energy drink at that last convention you went to right?" This time Kira couldn't hold back her laugh at the memory. _Wow, I've got some odd friends. _

"Yup, that's Jared." Her dad nodded his consent, seemingly accepting and opened the front door allowing Kira and her mother out before he left the house, closing and locking the door behind him. Kira couldn't hold back her smile as she walked to his car, excited for the convention.

* * *

Kira clutched the handle of her purse, looking around at all the different stalls in awe. She quickly ran from stall to stall fighting the temptation to buy everything in sight. After she had settled down from her initial excitement Kira made her way to a small stage near the back of the vendor's hall to get away from the crowd. Pulling out her phone she let out a sigh of relief when she saw a few new texts from her friend, she was nervous alone. She giggled as she read it.

JARED: _Hay Kira, I'm at the Convention  
_JARED: _Um, I'm in the wrong building…  
_JARED: _OKAY! Now I'm at the Convention. Have you seen Diego? And where should we meet up?_

Kira looked around again, trying to find a good meeting place before she spotted something that made her jaw drop. There, in the middle of the vendor's hall was a big blue police public call box. Slowly as if in a trance she walked towards it, forgetting about her friend.

"-You know the interesting thing is the cracked paint is natural. That's all due to New Mexico Sun." Kira quickly shook her head, trying to clear it as she looked towards the slightly overweight man at the booth directly to the right of the TARDIS. Watching and listening as he explained how he made it to some other Doctor Who fans that were currently squealing and taking a picture of themselves in front of it. Kira looked down at the forgotten phone in her hand smirked as she looked back at the TARDIS.

KIRA: _Hey Jared. Meet me at the TARDIS. It's in the middle near the back of the Dealer's Hall._

With her smirk still in place she walked closer to the beautiful replica of the famous ship and examined it. Slowly running her fingers across the dried out and cracking blue paint. She let out a small yelp when a small bolt of static leapt from the ship and attacked her finger. Kira examined her hand, narrowing her eyes as she watched the golden static jump across her hand for a few seconds before it dissipated. She stood there looking between the TARDIS and her hand with narrowed accusing eyes. _Well that was unexpected…_ She was brought from her thoughts when her phone vibrated, the voice of the 11th Doctor rang out _"You've got a text message, Text messages are cool."_ Pulling her phone out of her purse she sighed as she read it, walking away from the TARDIS towards the doors of the dealer hall.

JARED: _Where's that? I'm lost._

It only took Kira 13 seconds before she saw her friend and waved him over with a wide smile on her face. The incident with the TARDIS already forgotten as she called out his name.

"JARED!" A short kid with long hair and thick glasses looked up and waved, walking towards Kira. He'd only made it three steps before the power went out, the roaring boom of thunder sounding in the background. Kira frowned, she wasn't afraid of the dark, and she'd always found storms rather relaxing. She was trying to tune out the shrill screams and quite mummers of everyone else.

_Now that's odd. It's the middle of summer, in New Mexico. It almost _NEVER_ rains here… _

Kira jumped when another loud boom sounded closer to the building, breaking her train of thought. Looking around she waited as she let her eyes adjust to the lack of light. She watched with a disappointed frown as people pushed past each other to reach the doors first, trying to exit the vendor's hall. Slowly Kira weaved her way to the back of the hall, trying to avoid the crowd knowing how dangerous it was. Spotting the TARDIS she walked towards it, opening the door and hiding inside of it as she waited out the panic that the storm had caused. As minutes turned to hours Kira curled up on the floor. Closing her eyes she started to daydream. Imagining what it would be like to be a Time Lord, traveling alongside the Doctor. It only took a moment for her to fall asleep.

* * *

Jared had only walked three steps toward Kira before the lights went out. Cringing at the shrill screams that sounded he tried to make his way towards her again only to be caught in the wave of people as they tried to run toward the door. With a frustrated sigh he quickly exited the hall, knowing it'd be bad to fight the tide of people. After an hour or so passed the hall had cleared out and he began his search, sending out a text to see where she was. After an hour passed he began to panic when she hadn't responded and he began to look around, asking if anyone had seen her. Jared was about to ask the staff if they could help him when a loud boom sounded. Running towards the doors of the Vendor hall everyone watched in awe and horror as the roof of the now abandoned hall caved in. As the dust and concrete began to settle a bolt gold lightning struck the replica of TARDIS. The lightning seemed to envelop the replica for a few seconds before it disappeared, leaving nothing but a scorch mark in its place. Everyone stood at the doors of the now ruined hall frozen in spot at what they'd just seen. The storm slowly disappearing leaving a clear blue sky and a bright blinding sun to shine through the hole in the roof.


	2. I Punched Who!

**AN: Sorry this took so long. I'm in the middle of moving and I found myself without internet last night, so I couldn't post this until today. I'll post the 3rd chapter by tomorrow if not sooner.**

* * *

Chapter 2: I Punched Who?!

* * *

The Doctor was more than a bit confused when he saw the blue wooden police public call box sitting in the console room of the TARDIS. It just appeared out of nowhere really. One moment he's following a signal his TARDIS picked up, the Nestene Consciousness causing trouble again. He'd thought he'd take a peek but when he started searching further into it he looked up to see this Police Box appears out of nowhere. He'd already ran a scan, hoping, praying that it was another TARDIS. But he quickly found out it was nothing more than a wooden blue box. Inspecting the box closer he found it to be fairly new and well made, though it held nothing to his TARDIS.

_Is this what it's like when people see _my_ TARDIS appear out of nowhere?_

The Doctor was quickly pulled from his musings as the box creaked open. Quietly tip-toing to the door to peek inside only made the box that much more confusing, seeing that there was a young girl curled up inside. She looked about 14 or 15 years old and was wearing a rather nice Steampunk costume. Opening the door further the Doctor kneeled down beside the girl, inspecting her further. Upon a closer look he saw her body development was closer to 16 or 17, though her face still suggested younger. She twitched every so often, a distressed look corrupting her face. Suddenly the girl's eyes shot open as she jumped up from the floor of the box, hitting her head against the Doctors in the process. With a yelp of pain the girl automatically brought her fist up in defense, hitting the Doctor in the jaw.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Yelled the Doctor, thoroughly annoyed and still rubbing his jaw which was slightly red.

The girl was rubbing her head where it hit the Doctor's when he spoke, causing her to freeze and slowly turn her head to look at him with owlish eyes. In front of her stood a _very_ familiar man in a _very_ familiar black leather jacket. She just stared in shock as the Doctor looked on in annoyance and slight amusement. After a long stretch of silence the Doctor began to get impatient. With a sigh of annoyance he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he asked the girl again.

"Well, why'd you hit me? Are you planning on answering my question or are you just gonna sit there staring at me like I'm a ghost or something."

The girl snapped her mouth shut, blinking her eyes a bit before she looked from the Doctors bruising jaw to her sore and slightly purple knuckles. Flexing her hand a bit the girl winced, taking a deep breath the girl considered her answer for a moment before she finally answered his question.

"Um, I suppose it was a reflex. You know, having a nightmare and then hitting your head against a stranger because he was watching you sleep. I just kind of automatically punched him to protect myself." The girl replied, keeping her eyes on her hand trying to ignore the feel of the Doctors eyes on her as he listened to her answer.

"First off, I wasn't 'watching you sleep.' I was trying to figure out who you were since you appeared in my TARDIS out of nowhere. And second, who 'automatically' punches someone! Oh wait, I know why, it's because you're American. American's are always so violent." The Doctor rambled on rolling his eyes at the absurdity of it all. Not only has a girl appeared out of _nowhere_ on _his_ TARDIS. But she buttheads with him _and_ HIT him as well.

As he rambled on the girl slowly stood up and walked out of the blue box she appeared in and looked around the TARDIS. Lightly running her fingers against the pillars and the control panel as she slowly walked along it. The Doctor stopped rambling as he watched her, noticing the look on her face was not one of curiosity as much as a face of fascination and recognition with a bit of disbelief.

"So, who are you then? What's that box? And how'd you get on _my_ TARDIS?" The Doctor asked.

The girl jumped a bit, seeming to have forgotten him as she studied the console of the TARDIS. Looking the Doctor straight in the eyes the girl spoke with a bit more confidence than before, having settled down from her initial shock.

"I'm Kira. That blue box is… well to be honest it's not mine. I was just hiding in it. And I really don't know how I got onto _your_ TARDIS. It should be impossible, but seeing as I'm here now it's clearly possible. I'm assuming the storm I was in earlier has something to do with my presence here though." Kira spoke in a very professional tone, something she often did with how often she had to present and talk with people due to her school's PBL system.

The Doctor's head snapped in her direction as he quickly walked over to her as he spoke.

"Storm? What storm? Where were you as this 'storm' hit?" The Doctor's voice held a tone of urgency as he spoke.

He came closer and closer until he was toe to toe with her, his 6' tall figure looming over her small 5' 4" frame. His blue eyes looked intently into her dark brown, trying to find truth in her words. With a gulp Kira took a step back, keeping eye contact as she spoke.

"Some sort of thunderstorm. I was inside during it so I only ever heard it. I was at a convention, hence my outfit. The storm took out the lights which caused everyone to panic. To avoid the swarm of running and screaming fellow geeks in costume I went to hide. My hiding spot just so happened to be that box, which I fell asleep in." The Doctor looked at her, trying to find any hint that she could be lying to him. Their staring contest was cut short when the TARDIS monitor bleeped, pulling their attention towards it.


	3. Rose 1: Well The Doctor was gone

**AN: Here's the 3rd chapter as promised. Hope you like it! Looking forward to any comments!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Well the Doctor was blowing up a store called Hendrik's

* * *

With quick wide strides the Doctor walked back to the monitor, quickly reading it and moving to set the coordinates into the TARDIS. The Doctor wasted no time as he set the TARDIS for Earth, London – 2005 near some store called 'Henrik's'. Kira looked on in interest watching what buttons the Doctor pushed, trying to see if she'd recognize any of them (she didn't, but she still wanted to try).

"Where are we going then?" She knew it was either before the show re-aired in 2005 or this universe didn't follow the television series in Doctor paused his work for only a second to glance at Kira before he answered her question.

"_I'm_ going to check out this signal I'm getting from some store called Henrik's. _You're_ going to stay in the TARDIS until I find out what I'm going to do with you. You might want to change your outfit well you're waiting. I'm sure that corset isn't very comfortable, especially considering you slept in it." The Doctor's tone held no room for argument. And quite frankly, Kira didn't _want_ to. Her corset was becoming a bit suffocating, and if she was truthful with herself it would be a bit embarrassing to be running around in it. And if this universe _did_ follow the Television Series then this was when the Doctor first met Rose, and there was nothing much for her to do other than run around a store before it exploded. Nodding her head in agreement with the doctor's decision Kira wondered off, trying to remember where the closet was.

_I think it was just down the hall, fourth left then… past the bin under the stairs? _Kira stopped and looked around, slightly panicking until an idea came to mind. Looking up at the ceiling Kira took a deep breath before she put her plan into action.

_Um, TARDIS? Or I suppose you prefer 'Sexy' if the show's anything to go by. But I was hoping you could show me to the closet? If you don't mind that is. _Kira held her breath as she waited. Every second she waited felt like an hour as she stared up at the ceiling with a desperate and an increasingly embarrassed look on her face. After about a minute passed Kira was ready to give up when an image appeared before her eyes accompanied by a soft motherly voice.

_**Just follow the path I will give you… have given you, sorry, tenses are so confusing. Oh! And I think the sweater is nice… was nice… will be nice… oh, forget it; you understand what I am trying to tell you don't you Kira?**_

Kira's giggled as she listened to the TARDIS as it rambled in her head, voicing her thanks she quickly followed the path the TARDIS had given her.

* * *

The closet was big. Bigger then it looked on the Television. Not only was it multiple levels, but it also had different sectors separated into different rooms. First the rooms were separated into some of the different planets. Then it had different rooms for Adults, Teens, and Children. Then it was further sectioned off into rooms for men, women, both, none, undecided, and unknown. THEN it was separated into different sizes. And FINALLY it each floor represented a different time period. Kira walked through the racks of cloths, running her hand along the different fabrics trying to find something she liked. After going through several outfits about to give up until she caught something out of the corner of her eye. Quickly jogging towards it Kira squealed as she pulled her favorite thing off the shelf yet. Held in front of her was an off the shoulder purple sweater that ended an inch her bellybutton. The sweater started out a dark violate at the top, and lightened into lavender and then closer to white at the bottom. The sleeves were big, baggy and would slightly cover her hands. Looking around some more she found the final pieces to complete her outfit. The purple sweater, some small leather straps clipped on and kept the sweater from falling off, blue tank top to wear under the sweater, a pair of denim dark blue shorts that had several large roses printed on it in a lighter blue color, a pair of knee-high socks that held different patterns that looked stitched together like a quilt, and a pair of dark brown leather boots that tied up and had a wide inch tall heal. She also had a belt with a few pockets and straps on it with a small side bag that also strapped onto her thigh at the bottom. The bag was bigger on the inside (courtesy of the TARDIS) and the other pockets and straps were the perfect size for her phone and a few other things she transferred over from her purse (A small box cutter, a flashlight, a first aid kit, etc.). Looking herself over in the mirror Kira squealed once more in approval and excitement, about ready to leave when she noticed something odd. On the inside of her wrist were two small concentric circles with two dots between them. It was a bit faded and it had a slight gold tint to it.

_This symbol is familiar. Why is it familiar? Where have I seen this before? _The TARDIS quickly jarred Kira from her inspection of her wrist with a message.

**_ The Doctor had just blown up that store. I suggest you return to my console room before he returned… returns… *sigh* tenses are just so annoying. _**

Kira looked up at the ceiling and smiled as the path to the console room appeared in her head. With quick sure strides Kira quickly found her way to the console room, making it just as the TARDIS door opened to reveal the Doctor slightly singed from blowing up Hendrik's.

* * *

Kira watched in amusement as he adjusted his sonic screw driver trying to find the signal that would lead him to an auton, or better yet, the Nestene Consciousness itself.

"So, how'd your investigation of Hendrik's go Doctor?" Kira asked in greeting.

The Doctor looked up with surprise, having forgotten Kira's presence. He noticed her outfit and nodded in approval with a small smirk on his face. It was modest, but still showed her curves as if to contradict her slightly childish face well still holding an air of innocence. Just like Kira. She gave of a young and innocent feel, but if that punch she gave him was anything to go by she was anything but a child.

"Oh, it went well. Went to the store, hid for a while as I 'investigated', found a girl about to get killed by some autons disguised as mannequins, saved her life, blew up the store and all the autons with it. You know, nothing much. It was kind of relaxing with how little danger there was compared to normal. Now I need to find a _live_ auton so I can track its signal back to its master, the Nestene Consciousness. I see you've changed, nice outfit." Kira couldn't help but laugh at the Doctor's way of describing it as one would the weather.

"Thanks, the TARDIS helped out a bit. So, can I go with you on your search?" She really wanted to go, though she knew what _should_ happen if this universe was anything like the television series she was eager to experience it herself. The Doctor looked at her, as if assessing her usefulness in this adventure. With a wide smile he nodded his consent as his sonic beeped, finding an auton signature. The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS, Kira following close behind as they quickly followed the beeping sonic towards the Powell Estate and an unsuspecting Rose Tyler.


	4. Rose 2: Meeting Rose

**AN: Sorry this took so long. I'll post the 5th chapter as well since this ones so short. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Meeting Rose

* * *

It didn't take long for the Doctor and Kira to find themselves in front of a door. Kneeling down the Doctor pushed at a cat flap at the bottom of the door only to find that it was nailed shut. Kira watched in amusement as the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and un-nailed the cat flap, pushing on it once more with a satisfied smirk. The Doctors smirk quickly fell into a frown when the cat flap swung back at him. With an arched brow Kira watched the Doctor looked through the cat flap, surprised at who he saw. The door to the flat opened just as the Doctor made it to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" asked the Doctor, with an astounded look on his face.

"I _live_ here!" Replied Rose, she almost sounded insulted.

"Well, what do you do that for?" continued the Doctor, refusing to believe in coincidences.

"'Cause I do!" Now Rose was deferentially insulted. "And I'm only home because someone blew up my job." Kira couldn't help but laugh at that. Rose and the Doctor turned to Kira, The Doctor amused and Rose surprised and slightly irritated.

"Who are you then? You weren't there last night." Rose was definitely in a bad mood. Kira gave a small wave with a shy smile.

"Hey, I'm Kira... I was waiting in the... car?" Rose's frown deepened as she tried to put the pieces together.

"Right, well, what are you doing here now?" Rose asked. The Doctor gave a small 'ah ha' remembering what they came for. He quickly pulled out his sonic screwdriver and checked it over when a look of confusion made its way onto his face.

"Must've got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" The Doctor lightly knocked Rose on the forehead. "No, Bonehead. Bye, then."

The Doctor moved to walk away when Rose quickly rushed forward and grabbed him.

"You, inside, right now. You too." Rose dragged the Doctor inside and gave Kira a sharp glare. Kira flinched a bit at the glare, but moved inside after the Doctor, carefully closing the door behind her.

"Who is it?" A slightly nasally voice yelled out. Jackie, Rose's mom. Rose quickly ran to her mom's room, leaving the Doctor and Kira to follow.

"They're part of the inquiry. Give us 10 minutes."Rose called out. Kira and the Doctor followed behind until they reached the door. The Doctor stopped at the door as Jackie turned to talk to him. Kira continued walking until she was just a few feet passed Jackie's bedroom door. Then she leaned against the wall and waited, watching the Doctor's conversation with Jackie with a small knowing smile.

"She _deserves_ compensation." Jackie demanded.

"Ha. We're talking millions." answered the Doctor, playing along.

The Doctor looked around a bit as Jackie stood up from her bead, her voice turning from demanding to a softer flirtatious tone. "Um, _ahem,_ I'm in my dressing gown."

The Doctor looked at her, his face blank as he replied. "Yes, you are."

He continued to look around when his eye caught Kira. He arched a brow in question when he saw her. She clearly knew _something_. Jackie continued, oblivious to Kira listening in.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom." Jackie was playing with the ribbon that tied her dressing gown shut.

The Doctor looked back at Jackie, his face returning to its previous blank expression. "Yes, there is."

Kira had to hold her hand against her mouth to keep her laughing at bay. She didn't want to alert Jackie to her presence. Jackie started to sway back and forth playfully as she flirted with the Doctor.

"Well, _anything_ could happen..." She spoke softly, trying to seduce the Doctor.

The Doctor paused, his mouth slightly open as he looked for something to say. A sarcastic smile made its way onto his face as he looked back at Jackie.

"No."

The Doctor quickly walked off, Kira following him with an arm around her stomach and a hand over her mouth as she attempted to hold in her giggles.

The Doctor stopped and turned to Kira.

"What's so funny?!" He asked, slightly annoyed.

Kira just giggled a bit as she tried to compose herself so she could answer.

"You-she-you... it was just _so_-" Kira let out a laugh at the look on the Doctor's face as she tried to explain. He looked almost _embarrassed_.

"Oh shut it! It wasn't _that_ funny!" The Doctor quickly walked off, leaving Kira to compose herself before she followed. Kira rushed to catch up with the Doctor, arriving in the living room just as he did.

"Don't mind the mess. Would you like a coffee?" Rose asked, looking at the both of them as she walked into the kitchen.

"Might as well, thanks. Just milk." answered the Doctor as he moved to look around the living room.

"None for me thanks." _Since there's gonna be a 'Killer plastic hand from space' by the time it's done._ Kira replied, though she kept that last bit to walked up to stand behind the Doctor, listening to him as he babbled. Both of them were ignoring Rose as she talked about going to the Police.

"I thought you liked two sugars in your coffee?" Kira asked, wanting to start a conversation. The Doctor stopped what he was doing and turned to her. A serious look on his face.

"I do, I just felt like having it with milk today. How'd you know that?"


	5. Rose 3: The Killer Plastic Arm

**AN: As promised, here's the 5th chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Killer Plastic Hand from Space

* * *

Kira gulped, seeing the all to dangerous look in his eye.

"Uh, the TARDIS told me. We were... chatting well you were off blowing up Rose's job." Kira prayed that he'd buy her lie. The Doctor just looked at her a bit more, his eyes narrowing as he considered her answer. "Um she also told me that you never passed your drivers test."

The Doctor just pouted at that, seeming to accept her answer as the truth.

"I fly the TARDIS just fine! Why do I need a test to prove it." The Doctor complained.

Kira gave a strained giggle at that, happy that she hadn't lost the Doctor's trust. The Doctor continued to look around the flat, finding a letter with Rose's name on it.

"Hm, Rose Tyler." As he put the letter down a mirror caught his attention. Rose continued talking, though her topic moved from the Police to Wilson, the dead chief election.

"Ah, could have been worse, look at the ears." The Doctor flicked his ears as he spoke, causing Kira to giggle.

"I think you look nice. Bit of a rebel look to you." The Doctor smiled at her and gave her a wink, all previous tension between them gone. The Doctor smiled as a deck of cards caught his eye.

"Luck be a Lady~" Both Kira and the Doctor sang, quietly. The Doctor started shuffling the cards from one hand to another, accidentally sending the cards flying as Rose moved topics back to the Police.

"Maybe not." The Doctor stated as he moved to look at something else in the room when a rustling caught his attention. Kira moved away from the couch, trying to avoid 'Killer plastic hand from space' as she's taken to calling it. The Doctor didn't seem to notice Kira as he moved towards the couch to investigate the rustle he heard.

"What's that, then? Have you got a cat?" He asked as he kneeled on the couch.

"No." Answered Rose, completely oblivious to the plastic hand that shot out from behind her couch and started to strangle the quickly moved to help, trying to pry the hand off his throat.

"We did have, but there's these strays, they come in off the estate." Rose walked into the living room, two mugs of coffee in her hand. Rose finally notice the plastic hand that was choking the Doctor. "I told Mickey to chuck that out." said Rose, thinking that it was nothing then two psychotic strangers playing with a plastic hand. "Your all the same. Give a man a plastic hand." Kira rolled her eyes as she pushed the Doctor onto a white lazy boy chair and put a foot either side of him, grabbing onto the hand as she pulled with all her might, using the chair as leverage. "Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor what was it?" Kira had finally had enough, turning her head slightly Kira glared at Rose out of the corner of her eye.

"Rose. The Hand. Is trying. To Kill him! Now help me get it off!" Just as Kira said that the hand let go of the Doctor, causing Kira to fall off the couch since she was using her weight to try to pull the hand off.

The arm flew towards Rose and latched onto her face, suffocating her. The Doctor and Kira rushed to help Rose, trying to pull the hand off her face. The force of their pulling caused the three to fall into the glass coffee table, shattering it. Kira winced as she felt a sticky trail of blood run down her thigh, but she quickly returned her attention to Rose as the Doctor pushed her onto the couch. The Doctor rushed to his knees, grabbing his screwdriver as he shuffled towards Rose. Kira slowly stood up, trying to avoid anymore cuts as she checked the ones she had. She _knew_ that the Doctor would fix this and save Rose, so she wasn't too worried. The Doctor quickly sonicked the arm, weakening it enough to pull off Rose's face. He held the arm, trying to find the right frequency. When he'd finally found it he pushed his sonic screwdriver into the palm of it's hand, stopping the signal and killing it.

"It's all right, I sopped it. There you go, you see? 'Armless." The Doctor spoke, reviled as he tossed the arm to Rose, who caught it with a gasp.

"Do you think?" Rose replied hit the Doctor with the arm.

"Ow." exclaimed the Doctor, more annoyed then hurt.

The Doctor got up ready to leave when he saw Kira sitting on the ground wrapping her thigh with some bandage she got from her first aid kit (it was strapped to her belt).

"You okay Kira?" The Doctor asked. Kira continued her work as she answered, her eyes staying firmly on her thigh.

"Yup. Just fine." She didn't want the Doctor to worry. Kira quickly cut the bandage and taped the end of it. She rushed to put away the first aid kit as she felt the Doctor's eyes on her. "Just a little cut from the table, it's nothing." She knew she just talking to talk now, but the silence was unbearable. Kira quickly stood up and strapped the Kit onto her belt. "All ready to go now Doctor." Kira really did want to leave, she always felt uncomfortable when people stared at her. The Doctor was quiet for a moment before he nodded, rushing towards the door and grabbing Kira's hand on the way.

"Let's go then, back to the TARDIS." The Doctor finally spoke. Rose rushed after them, worried about Kira and curious about the Doctor.


	6. Authors Note

**AN: So, I know everyone Probably hates me for how long it's been and the fact that this isn't a chapter has probably put me on a few peoples death list. There's just been a lot going on a home but I'll have the next chapter (or two) out soon (Hopefully later today or tomorrow.) I just thought I'd let you know that I put a new poll up on my Profile Page that I'd love everyone to fill out.**


	7. Rose 4: Who are you?

**AN: I'm SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG! I also realized two very important things. One, I never thanked all the wonderful people who've reviewed, favorited, and or followed my story. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THAT MEANS TO ME! Second, I've never put a disclaimer on this. So I'll say it now, once and for all. I Do not own Doctor Who or any other fandom mentioned in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Who are you?

* * *

The Doctor was rushing down the steps of the apartment building, one hand holding a plastic arm and the other holding Kira's hand. Kira was right behind him with Rose only a few steps behind her.

"Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off!" Rose yelled, annoyed at the Doctor and still slightly panicked about getting attacked by a plastic arm. The Doctor didn't even stop for a moment as he answered.

"Yes we can. Here we are, this is us, swanning off. See ya!" The Doctor retorted as he rushed down the steps. This only worked to further annoy Rose.

"That arm was moving. It tried to kill me!" Rose yelled in outrage. The Doctor just replied as he always did, sarcastically.

"10 out of 10 for observation." The Doctor replied with a role of his eyes. Kira was listening to all of this in amusement. It wasn't much different than watching it on TV. Except her hand was in the Doctor's and she was trying to ignore the sting in her thigh and tried to keep from tripping as she rushed down the stairs. Rose continued her rant, determined to get answers out of the Doctor.

"You can't just walk away, that's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on." Rose tried, hoping to persuade the Doctor.

"No, I don't." The Doctor replied not a second later.

Kira gave a sigh of relief when they reached the bottom of the steps and slightly increased her speed when they exited the building so she was in step with the Doctor.

"Alright, then. I'll go to the police." Rose said with a slight hint of finality in her voice. "I'll tell everyone. You said if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking."

Kira rolled her eyes as she thought to herself. _That's a stupid threat. You'd never do anything to put people in danger._ The Doctor seemed to think so too.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" He asked, slightly amused.

"Sort of." Rose seemed a bit confused.

"Doesn't work." The Doctor and Kira said at the same time. Kira smirked as the Doctor smiled and Rose looked confused and slightly offended.

"Who are you? Both of you?" Yup, she was definitely offended.

"Told you. I'm the Doctor, and this is Kira." The Doctor motioned to Kira on his right with the plastic arm and Kira gave a small wave.

"Hello!" Kira greeted. This didn't seem to satisfy Rose, as she continued to ask questions.

"Yeah, but Doctor what? Kira who?" Rose asked, determined. Kira giggled a bit, trying to hold back the fangirling monster inside of her.

"Just 'The Doctor'." Kira leaned forward slightly to wave at Rose again.

"I'm not from around here, so I'm sure my full name would be useless, but I'll give it anyway. I'm Kira Kenyon Quintana. I'm from America, in the future." _In a different Universe._ Kira kept that last part to herself. The Doctor just looked at her with a raised eyebrow as Rose scowled.

"The Doctor." Rose said in exasperation, seeming to accept Kira's answer and the fact that Kira gave her a name, never mind the fact that she said she was from the future. Rose just probably figured she was a bit nutty. The Doctor just gave her an amused smile and a wave.

"Hello!" He replied, repeating Kira. Rose let out a strained chuckle at this as she moved some hair out of her face.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" Rose asked, making Kira giggle.

"Sort of." The Doctor quoted Rose, his smile still slightly amused but a little strained. Rose seemed to notice this as she calmed down a bit.

"Come on, then. You can tell me. I've seem enough." Her tone was more compassionate then before as she tried to coax the information out of the Doctor.

Rose rushed up so she was standing to his left side, Kira still on his right with her hand in his. The Doctor handed Kira the plastic arm to keep from hitting Rose with it by accident as they walked.

"Are you the police?" Rose asked, trying to bring some sense into things. Kira chuckled at this question. Remembering that little Amelia asked the same thing when she first met the Doctor.

"No! I was just... passing through. I'm a long way from home." The Doctor answered, though he cast a curious glance at Kira when he heard her chuckle."Kira on the other hand, appeared out of thin air in a wooden box." The Doctor continued, though Rose didn't seem to hear him as she thought about her next question.

"But what have I done wrong? How come those plastic things keep coming after me?" Rose asked with a slightly scared tone in her voice. Kira opened her mouth, about to reassure Rose that she was safe when the Doctor started talking.

"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You got in the way. That's all- OW!" The Doctor was glaring at Kira, who had just hit him with the plastic arm.

"No need to be rude Doctor." Kira reprimanded as Rose looked on in an odd mix of amusement and anger, happy that Kira had defended her but angry at what the Doctor had said.

"It tried to _kill_ me!" Rose exclaimed. The Doctor looked back at Rose, trying to ignore Kira's warning glare.

"It was after _me_, not _you_. Last night, in the shop. I was there. You blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it-" The Doctor was cut off when Kira hit him with the arm again and gave him a small glare.

"_WE_ were tracking it." She corrected. The Doctor just sighed, continuing his rant.

"_W__e_ were tracking it down, it was tracking me down." The Doctor glanced at Kira, afraid she was going to hit him. "The only reason it fixed on you is 'cause you've met me." The Doctor finished.

"So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around _you_." Rose asked. The Doctor just smiled.

"Sort of, Yeah." He said, once again quoting Rose. Kira sighed and rolled her eyes at this.

You're full of it." Rose laughed out. and Kira nodded in agreement.

"You've got no idea." Kira said quietly to herself, a small fond smile on her face. The Doctor looked at the two of them, his smile growing more energetic.

"Sort of, yeah." He replied. Kira giggled again, weakly hitting him with the arm.

Rose sobered up some, looking at the two travelers as she asked her next question.

"But all this plastic stuff, who else knows about it?"

Kira looked up at the Doctor as he kept his eyes looking forward. With a sigh she spoke at the same time as the Doctor, a heavy sadness in her voice as she thought about his people.

"No one." The Doctor looked at her in surprise, curious about the sadness in her voice. Rose seemed to sense the weight of that answer.

"What, you two are on your own?" She asked, suddenly feeling sorry for them. The Doctor set his jaw as his eyes hardened as Kira lowered her head, keeping her eyes trained on the ground.

"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch the telly. When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on." The Doctor spoke in a hard, firm voice trying to keep his emotions under control. Rose seemed to think for a moment before she reached over and took the arm from Kira, recoiling at the tears she could see in the girls eyes. Grabbing the arm she looked up at the Doctor, lightly hitting him with it to grab his attention.

"Hey, start from the beginning." Rose said softly. The Doctor seemed to think a moment when he shrugged.

"I mean, if we're gonna go with the living plastic - and I don't even believe that, but if we do - how did you kill it?" Rose asked, curious about the story and about her new 'friends'.

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm." The Doctor explained. "I cut off the signal. Dead." Rose seemed to think about this a moment as she asked her next question.

"So that's radio control?" she asked.

"Thought control." Kira corrected her before the Doctor could. He looked at her, slightly impressed. The Doctor looked back at Rose, wondering how she was handling all this information.

"You all right?" he asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah." Was all she said, seemingly lost in thought. "So, who's controlling it, then?" She finally asked.

"Long Story." was all the Doctor said. Leaving Rose to ask more questions.

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about?" She was chuckling now, as if the very thought of it was impossible. "Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" This caused all three of them to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

"No." The Doctor assured.

"Oh, no." Rose said still laughing.

"Not a chance!" Kira exclaimed. Wishing it was that simple.

"It's not a price war." The Doctor added, causing more laughter.

As the laughter died down the Doctors voice turned serious.

"They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you." The Doctor paused for a moment, letting the information sink in. "Do you believe me?" Rose looked at him like he was crazy and then glanced at Kira, surprised by the soft smile on Kira's face.

"No." Rose said, looking back at the Doctor.

"You're still listening." Kira cut in, stealing the Doctor's line. She knew it was rude, and potentially dangerous, but she couldn't help it. Rose stopped and watched as The Doctor and Kira continued walking towards a blue box parked across the street.

"Really, though, Doctor. Tell me. Who are you?" Rose asked again, really wishing he'd answer. Kira and The Doctor stopped walking and turned around.

The Doctor looked at Rose before he looked off into the distance, trying to come up with an answer. Kira held a sad smile on her face as she looked up at him.

"Do you know, like we were saying, about the earth revolving?" Rose just watched as the Doctor and Kira walked back towards her. "It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell you that the world's turning, and you just can't quite believe it 'cause everything looks like it's standing still." The Doctor paused, staring off into the distance. Kira gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as he looked back at Rose. "I can feel it." The Doctor reached down and grabbed Rose's hand with his free one and squeezed Kira's hand. "The turn of the earth." The Doctor's eyes started to wander again, looking at the world around him. Kira kept her gaze trained on his face as she let out a small gasp. She could feel it. "The ground beneath our feet is spinning at 1,000 miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling 'round the sun at 67,000 miles an hour, and I can _feel_ it. We're falling through space, us three. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go..." The Doctor then let go of Rose's hand, braking himself of the trance he was in.

Kira on the other hand, was still in her trance. It was odd, feeling the world turning, like a gear in a machine. She'd always wondered about it, since junior year in physics class when her teacher told her that each world kept each other in balance. But now she could feel it. It was exhilarating. She stood there, aware of everything but unable to focus on any one thing. Then, all too soon she was broken from her trance when the Doctor grabbed the plastic arm from Rose and started walking back to the TARDIS, slightly dragging her behind him by their linked hands.


	8. Rose 5: Well searching for Autons

**AN: Because I made you wait so long for the last chapter. And because I was so overjoyed by all the reviews. I rushed with this chapter. THANK YOU EVERYONE! I swear that every time someone reviews/favorites/follows I get giddy and excited. So THANK YOU!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Well the Doctor was searching for the Autons

* * *

After the Doctor dragged Kira into the TARDIS he dropped her hand and ran toward the console and attached some wires to the arm, trying to track its signal. Kira looked around the TARDIS again. She just couldn't believe this was real. She kept on expecting to wake up or something. This just had to be a dream, it was too good to be true. But the cut on her thigh was telling a different story. This was real, and she could get hurt. Sighing she looked down at her hands in thought, only to gasp in surprise when she saw the image on her wrist was more noticeable now. It was still gold and faded, just slightly darker. The two concentric circles were bigger, and inside of them were four other circles. Three of the circles were stacked, one inside of the other, and on the second circle were two little black dots. The fourth circle was just above the three other circles, and attached to this circle was two lines, one went straight up and the other went straight to the left. Kira frowned her brow in thought

_I KNOW THIS! where have I seen this before!_ It was starting to annoy her now.

Suddenly a hand on her shoulder brought Kira out of her thoughts with a jump. Looking at the hand she followed the arm attached to it until she found herself looking at the concerned face of the Doctor.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, genuinely concerned. Kira let out a shaky breath as she tried to calm down. After a moment of debating whether to tell the Doctor the truth or not Kira looked at the Doctor and lowered her arm, allowing her sweater sleeve to cover her wrist. With a weary smile she nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just found another cut from that glass table. I was just gonna go and wrap it up." The Doctor looked at her a moment longer, and she could tell he knew she was lying, but luckily for her he decided to let it go.

"Okay then, off with you. I trust you can find the med-bay by yourself." He spoke, though his tone made it obvious that they'd talk about this later. With a relieved sigh Kira walked into one of the many hallways of the TARDIS, silently asking Sexy if she could show her to the med-bay.

As she wondered the halls Kira thought about that odd symbol on her wrist, trying to remember where she'd seen it before. As she walked into the med-bay Kira was once again, floored by the room in front of her. The med-bay was fairly small, but it looked like it could expand if need be. The walls were a clean white color, the floor was light blue and the roof was a blue sky on a slightly cloudy day. But what was really surprising was it wasn't _painted_ like a blue sky. No, it was like the roof didn't exist and where the roof should be, was a blue sky with a number of clouds dotting it. The clouds were changing shape and slowly moving like there was a lazy wind. After a moment of standing at the door of the med-bay and staring at the roof, Kira regained her senses and started slowly walking into the room. She was surprised by the technology dotted around the room, large and small machines, some old and some so new they'd yet to be thought of. Some were alien, but not many. Kira had a feeling that most of the alien tech was put away in it's own room. There were only four beds, but each bed was a decent size and was slightly hovering off the floor.

Kira looked around the room until she found a small stack of see through drawers. Looking around she found some wrap and tape, and quickly wrapped up her wrist, she only wrapped it three times, and tried not to make it to tight, she was about to tape the end down when, to her astonishment, the wrap secured itself by sewing the end down. Kira gave the end a light tug, seeing if she'd have to cut it off later but as she tugged it the end separated from the wrap. With wide eyes Kira placed the end down again and watched as it sewed itself back into place.

_That's just genius!_

She was curious now, about what else the wrap could do, so she walked around the room, testing it out. After about 30 minutes she discovered that the wrap was waterproof, slightly heat resistant (not much, but enough), it formed to ones skin and was super thin and strong, so you'd barely notice it. Grabbing the unused roll of the wonder wrap she stuck it in her first aid kit as she left the med-bay, slightly tempted to search for other futuristic/alien stuff.

As Kira walked back into the console room she suppressed a chuckle as the Doctor yelled at the Auton hand, angry because the signal wasn't strong enough.

"Doctor, I don't think the hand can hear you. And if it can I highly doubt it could increase it's signal strength. Nice try though." Kira spoke, alerting the Doctor to her presence. The Doctor looked up and smiled, forgetting about his anger at the hand.

"There you are Kira! I've been wondering when you'd pop up. Did you get lost? or were you just looking at the wonders of my TARDIS?" The Doctor asked, happy for the distraction. Kira laughed and moved to sit in the captains chair.

"Though Sexy is wonderful-" Kira was cut off from a curious and confused Time Lord.

"Sexy? Who's Sexy?" The Doctor asked with raised eyebrows. Kira just laughed, nearly falling off of the captain's chair.

_You! _Kira was tempted to say, instead she settled on a different explanation "S-Sexy. Sexy, is the TARDIS. Or at least, it's what _I _call the TARDIS." Kira took a deep breath, trying to wiped the tears out of her eyes. "You call her that too. Or you will." After noticing the look on the Doctor's face at the piece of information Kira quickly added. "Or so she's told me." She hated lying, but she figured it was her best bet. She wasn't sure how the Doctor would react to fact that she was from a different universe where his life was a television show, and she was more the a tad scared to find out. As the Doctor seemed to consider her words there was a ping from the console. The Doctor ran towards the display screen and read what it said.

After a moment of staring at the screen the Doctor ran around the controls flipping switches and such. Kira felt a small shudder as the TARDIS moved to it's new destination and quickly ran to the doors.

_If this is following the show, then we should be in an alleyway behind a restaurant with Rose and the Mickey-Clone inside. And if this is following the show then I wanna be there to help._


	9. Rose 6: We Battle the plastic Mickey

**AN: THANK YOU EVERYONE! Also I want to give a special thank you to Time-LadyMararder for being so awesome and messaging me and what not. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8: We Battle the Plastic Mickey

* * *

Kira opened the doors to the TARDIS and ran outside, looking around with a critical eye. After a moment or two of inspection Kira let out a sigh of relief when she confirmed that this _was_ the alleyway behind the restaurant were Mickey and Rose _should_ be eating pizza. The Doctor walked out, looking around for a moment as well before he started walking towards the large silver door that led into the restaurant. The door opened up to a long, dark hallway that held a bunch of odd storage supplies. The Doctor and Kira rushed down the hall and ended up running into the restaurant's kitchen. As the Doctor and Kira ran through the Kitchen the Doctor grabbed a wine off the shelf and was about to run out when an employee stopped him.

"Excuse me sir. You're not suppose to be back here." The waiter spoke in a slightly timid tone, seemingly scared of the Doctor. The Doctor just rolled his eyes and handed Kira the wine as he searched his pockets for his psychic paper. Well he searched Kira just quietly walked out of the Kitchen into the dining room. It only took her a moment to find the Mickey-Clone and Rose, do the shine coming off of the Mickey-Clone's face.

Kira dusted off her cloths, straightened her back and walked towards the couple. As Kira got closer she could her the conversation going on between the two.

"-and I can help you Rose, 'cause that's all I really want to do sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart." The Mickey-Clone said. Rose looked confused and slightly freaked out, as she should be.

"What are you doing that for?" Rose asked just as Kira made it to the table. Kira opened her mouth, about the offer the champagne to the Mickey-Clone like the Doctor did in the show when the Doctor walked up behind her and took the champagne from her. The Doctor then proceeded to turn towards the Mickey-Clone and offer him the champagne.

"Your champagne." The Doctor said calmly. Mickey-Clone didn't even look up as he refused the champagne and continued to interrogate Rose.

"We didn't order any champagne. Where's the Doctor?" Mickey-Clone demanded. The Doctor was about to walk up towards Rose when Kira took the champagne from the Doctor and walked up to Rose herself.

"Madam, your champagne." Kira offered, watching as the Mickey-Clone tightened his grip on Rose's hand, neither of them looking up from their conversation. Rose seemed confused as she absentmindedly refused the champagne.

"It's, it's-it's not ours. Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?" Rose didn't even seem to notice the fact that Mickey-Clone was shining, and I guess his hand had _always_ felt like plastic. Mickey-Clone's tone became more forceful as he continued to ask questions.

"I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?" Kira frowned as the Doctor let out an exasperated sigh.

"Doesn't anyone want this champagne!" They both said. The Doctor with annoyance and Kira with a childish pout. This seemed to catch the Mickey-Clone's attention as he finally looked up from his conversation with Rose.

"Look, we didn't order it." The Mickey-Clone froze when his eyes landed on the Doctor. With a sly smile Mickey-Clone said "Ah, Gotcha."

The Doctor grabbed the champagne from Kira and shook the bottle with a smile.

"Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple." The Doctor said as Kira grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her out of the chair with a large excited smile on her face. Rose looked at Kira with confusion clear on her face. She was about to ask Kira a question when the Doctor spoke.

"On the House." The Doctor joked, popping the cork off the champagne bottle causing it to sail through the air and hit the Mickey-Clone dead center in his forehead. Rose watched with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open in shock as Mickey-Clone's forehead dented in from the force of the blow, absorbing the cork. Mickey-Clone's forehead righted itself as he spit the cork out of his mouth. The trio watched as the cork bounced off the table and landed at the feet as Mickey-Clone spoke.

"Anyway."

The trio looked back at the Mickey-Clone and watched as he transformed his hand so it looked like a giant spatula, and slammed it into the table, breaking it in half with the force of it. As the Mickey-Clone broke the table Rose ran off with a scream, stopping near a column with a fire alarm mounted on it. The Doctor took a step back before running towards the plastic and wrapping his arm around its neck, forcing it to lean forward as the Doctor pulled with all his might. Kira ran from table to table, urging people to leave the restaurant. The plastic creaked a few times as the Doctor pulled it before it gave, allowing the Doctor to pull the head off. The force of it caused the Doctor to go running forward unable to stop towards a table with a lone couple. The now headless plastic body fell back, crashing into a table behind it. The head the Doctor was holding looked up at him and spoke, scaring the couple the Doctor ran towards.

"Don't think that's gonna stop me." The head said. The man at the table screamed, grabbing hold of his wife beside him even tighter in fear.

The headless plastic body rose from the floor and started slamming it's spatula hand into nearby tables. Kira looked around at the remaining tables, happy to see she emptied most of the restaurant before Rose pulled the fire alarm. The remaining few people ran out of the room, leaving the Doctor, Kira, and Rose to run through the back exit the headless body following them and braking tables in its wake. Rose and Kira kept yelling for people to get out of the restaurant as they ran through the kitchen, scattering the few chefs in the room before running out into the same long dark hallway The Doctor and Kira entered through, the headless body stumbling close behind. Finally they reached the end of the hall and Rose pushed open the silver door, the Doctor slamming it shut behind them and locking it with his sonic screwdriver.

Rose ran to a red gate that was chained close and Kira just walked over to the TARDIS and leaned against the side of it, waiting for the Doctor to come and unlock it. Rose was struggling with the gate, trying to pull the chain off. Rose turned to the Doctor and yelled at him to open the gate with a hysteric tone in her voice.

"OPEN THE GATE! Use that tube thing, come on!" Kira just giggled as the Doctor held up the 'tube thing' in one hand and cradled the plastic head in his other hand well leisurely walking towards the TARDIS.

"Sonic Screwdriver." The Doctor corrected calmly. Rose just continued to yell at him to"USE IT!" to unlock the gate as the Doctor started unlocking the TARDIS. "Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here." Rose just watched, stunned as The Doctor and Kira walked into the TARDIS Kira stopping at the door to give Rose a small wink as she closed the door behind her.


	10. Rose 7: Rose, Welcome to the TARDIS

**AN: Sorry this took so long, and thank you for all the reviews! You guys have no idea how happy each review makes me and how much I want to write after I get one! Here's the next chapter, and I'm working on the 10th one now! ENJOY and please R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Rose, Welcome to the TARDIS

* * *

Kira closed the door with a smile, moving to the console she leaned against it, watching as Rose ran inside. Rose ran into the TARDIS in a panic and froze when she saw the inside, looking at it with wide, scared eyes before running outside again to further inspect the outside. Kira giggled, imagining the scene playing out in her mind as she waited for Rose to run back inside. It only took a minute before Rose reappeared, looking over her shoulder as she ran towards the console worriedly.

"It's gonna follow us!" Rose worriedly exclaimed. The Doctor just waved her off.

"The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now shut up a minute." He calmly replied. Rose just stood there looking around the console room in awe. Kira walked up to Rose, patting her on the back. "You see, the arm is too simple. But a head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source." The Doctor continued rambling as he connected the head to the TARDIS much like he did the grabbed Kira's arm, holding it in a crushing grip as she tried to gather her wits."Right. Where do you want to start?" The Doctor asked as he turned, giving Rose his full attention.

"Um. The inside's bigger than the outside?" Rose stated in a questioning voice.

"Yes" The Doctor replied, his face staying blank as he waited for Rose's reaction.

"I-It's alien." Rose stated more then asked.

"Yeah." The Doctor answered, his voice staying neutral. Rose loosened her grip on Kira's arm as she looked the Doctor in the eye, considering her next question.

"Are you alien?" Rose finally asked. Kira quietly slipped her arm from Rose's loose grip as she moved to stand by the Doctor. She didn't notice it when she was watching the episode, but now she could see it. The way the Doctor tensed and the hard and sad look in his eyes. Kira grabbed the Doctor's hand and smiled at him, trying to reassure him that everything was alright. The Doctor looked down at Kira for a moment, his gaze softening just a fraction at her support before he looked back at Rose and answered her question.

"Yes. Is that alright." The Doctor glanced down at Kira when he asked this, his question directed at the both of them. Kira smiled

"Of course!" Kira replied without hesitation. This both shocked and relieved the Doctor.

Rose hesitated a moment giving a quite "Yeah." In response. The Doctor's posture seemed to relax, happy he was accepted.

"It's called the TARDIS. This thin- OW!" Kira wacked the Doctor, a small playful smile on her face.

"Doctor, I don't think she'd appreciate you calling her a 'thing'." Kira explained. She then turned to Rose, who was looking at her with an amused expression . "This beautiful ship is called the TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. She's quite nice once you get to know her." Rose looked around the console room again as the Doctor looked on at Kira in surprise.

"She'! You know 'She's an 'she'! And how did you know what TARDIS stood for! I haven't told you yet!" Kira just rolled her eyes and smirked.

"No Doctor, you haven't told me yet. The TARDIS did." Kira was interrupted by a sob coming from Rose.

Kira quickly rushed to Rose's side, giving the slightly taller girl a hug. Rose latched on to Kira, sobbing into the other girls shoulder.

"That's okay, culture shock. Happens to the best of us." The Doctor said. Rose just wiped her tears and took a step away from Kira as she spoke in a strained voice as she tried to calm herself down

"Did they kill him? Mickey. Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?" Rose asked, trying to control her emotions. The Doctor was surprised by this question, forgetting about poor Mickey.

"Oh. I didn't think of that." He replied, a thoughtful look on his face. That only seemed to anger the already high-strung Rose.

"He's my boyfriend. You pulled of his head, they copied him and you didn't even think?! And now you're just gonna let him melt?!" The Doctor turned to the head in a panic.

"Melt?" Sure enough, there on the console was the plastic Mickey head, melting into the wiring. The Doctor ran towards the console, Kira right behind him. "Oh, No, No, No, No, No!" The Doctor rushed to start the TARDIS as Kira looked around, wishing there was something she could do to help. Rose seemed confused by the sudden urgency the Doctor held as he ran around the console.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked. Kira turned to Rose, answering her question for the Doctor.

"He's following the signal, trying to track down the alien that stole your boyfriend. But the signal's fading." Rose looked at Kira, surprised and slightly relieved Kira said 'stole' rather than 'killed' before she turning to the Doctor. The Doctor was muttering to himself as he ran around the console trying to lock onto the signal. There was a slight shaking in the TARDIS as the router moved, the beautiful sound of the TARDIS filling the air. The Doctor continued his quest to follow the signal, yelling out "No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No!" as the signal continued to fade. Rose seemed utterly confused as she looked between the Doctor and Kira, desperately wishing someone would tell her what's going on. Kira just smiled, excited about what's to come and curious about her role in all of it. Finally, the TARDIS landed.

The Doctor ran outside the doors as fast as he could, Kira close behind him. Rose yelled out to them, worried for her new friends.

"You can't go out there, it's not safe!" Rose yelled. she seemed to think for a moment before finally deciding to follow them, if only to drag them back to safety. But as Rose looked outside the open door she was stunned to see the southern bank of the river Thames, boats docked and the night sky stretching out over the city.

"I've lost the signal, I got _so_ close!" The Doctor complained to Kira as they waited for Rose. Rose walked up to them, closing the TARDIS door behind her.

"We've moved. Does it fly?" Rose asked as she was looking at the TARDIS with a questioning eye, wondering what else the impossible box might do. The Doctor just seemed annoyed as he looked out over the river, still mad about losing the signal.

"Disappears there and reappears here, you wouldn't understand." He waved her off. Rose didn't seem to notice the insult and continued her questioning.

"If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing?"

"Auton" Kira supplied, trying to educate Rose on the alien. Rose just glanced at Kira for a moment before returning her attention to the Doctor and finishing her question.

"It's still on the loose."

The Doctor didn't seem concerned as he walked past Rose toward the TARDIS "Melted with the head. Are you gonna witter on all night?" Rose once again seemed to not notice the insult as her mind wandered back to her boyfriend.

"I'll have to tell his mother." Rose sighed, a utterly defeated look on her face. The Doctor looked back at Rose, confused. This only seemed to anger Rose more. "Mickey! I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien." Rose started to walk away and Kira followed, trying to calm Rose down to avoid the fight between her and the Doctor.

"Rose, he's okay. He's not dea-" The Doctor cut Kira off, truly annoyed by Rose's attitude.

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey-" Rose cut the Doctor off, turning around to tell him off, angry at his lack of concern for her boyfriend.

"Yeah, he's not a Kid!" The Doctor just continued, even madder then before.

"It's because I'm busy trying to save the life of every _stupid _ape blundering about on top of this planet. All right?" For some reason, this seemed to offend Rose as she yelled out

"All right?!" But before she could retort the Doctor finished with "Yes, it is!" Successfully shutting her up and leaving them in an awkward silence.


	11. Rose 8: The Nestene Consciousness

**AN: Here's the new chapter! Thanks for all the Favorites/Follows! Also I'd like to remind you guys that I've got a poll up on my profile about the next universe Kira's gonna jump into. As of now only 5 people have given their opinions and I was hoping I could get a few more. Please R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Nestene Consciousness

* * *

Kira took this moment to speak up, trying to calm everyone down. "Rose, Mickey's okay. Trust me, there's a huge chance they've kept him alive to maintain the copy. And Doctor, calm down, will find the Consciousness in time."

The Doctor and Rose just looked at Kira before looking at each other. The tension remained, though slightly less intense and Rose took this opportunity to start asking the Doctor some questions.

"If you're an alien, how comes you sound like you're from the North?" Rose asked her first question in an accusing tone.

The Doctor huffed and gave Rose a look of exasperation as he crossed his arms and answered.

"Lots of planets have a North." He turned his head and rolled his eyes obviously still annoyed. Rose brushed off his attitude and asked another question.

"What's a 'Police Public Call Box'?" That seemed to grab the Doctor's attention as he quickly looked from Rose to his precious TARDIS.

"It's a telephone box from the 1950's." The Doctor replied as he fondly patted his TARDIS

Kira smiled as all the tension seemed to evaporate, the Doctor smiling as he told Rose about his precious blue box.

_This is the start of a beautiful companionship. _Kira thought as she smiled to herself, watching the Doctor rattle on about the TARDIS.

"It's a disguise." The Doctor continued. Rose looked up at the Doctor's childish grin and chuckled nervously as she thought about her next question.

"Okay. And this - this living plastic, what's it got against us?" Rose finally asked what was really bugging her. The Doctor, finally calmed down and answered Rose's questions.

"Nothing. It loves you. You got such a good planet, lots of smoke and oil. Plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. Its food stock was destroyed in the way, all its protein planets rotted, so earth, dinner." The Doctor replied, smiling like a loon.

Kira frowned as she listened to their conversation, thinking back to the Third Doctor and when he battled the Consciousness. Something was nagging at her, telling her that she was missing something important, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. _Think, back then they took over a factory and made the dummies themselves. This time, it's like the shops were already pre-stocked._ The more Kira thought the more it worried her. _It just doesn't make sense! How did the gun get into their hand anyway?! Was it molecular reconstruction? No, that doesn't sound right it shouldn't be able to do that to simple shop dummies. Maybe the dummies already had the guns. Maybe they were planted here, or the Consciousness was here longer then I thought, maybe they already have roots settled deep down here..._

Kira was pulled out of her thoughts as Rose and the Doctor walked away, talking about the Transmitter. She quickly jogged forward, catching up with the pair listening as the Doctor explained what a transmitter was to Rose.

"The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." Rose looked at the Doctor, confused.

"What's it look like?" Rose asked, trying to understand.

The Doctor walked past her looking around for any sign of a transmitter as his eyes landed on Kira, who was staring at the London Eye with a small smirk on her face. Confused the Doctor stored that information away, deciding he'd look into her odd behavior later.

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, somewhere slap-bang in the middle of London." The Doctor started walking towards Kira as Rose followed him listening to his description. "A huge metal circular structure. Like a dish. Like a wheel, radial." The Doctor walked in front of Kira, demanding her attention as he turned his back to the London Eye and continued explaining what a transmitter is. "Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible."

Rose looked past the Doctor to the London Eye, an idea popping into her head. The Doctor looked at the two girls, wondering why neither of them were paying attention to him.

"What?" He asked. Rose nodded her head forward, looking pointedly at the London Eye behind him. The Doctor glanced behind himself and returned his attention to the two girls. Kira giggled as the Doctor continued to glance between the girls and the Farris Wheel, constantly asking "What?" Finally, after the third or fourth time the Doctor seemed to get it as a large smile stretched across his face. He looked at the two girls, Rose looking exasperated and Kira red-faced from holding back her giggles. "Fantastic."

The Doctor started running, Kira and Rose following close behind as they made their way across the bridge towards the London Eye. As Kira and Rose caught up with the Doctor he reached out his hands, each girl grabbing one as they rushed to their destination. They slowed to a stop as they arrived, Kira slightly out of breath from all the running.

"Think of it." The Doctor began as the girls caught their breath. "Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop-window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables."

"The breast implants." Rose added, causing Kira to smirk.

"Don't forget the trash cans! Oh, and toys. That'd be odd, Toy Story in real life!" Kira added, trying to imagine what it would be like. The Doctor and Rose just looked at Kira a moment like she was slightly insane.

"Still, we've found the transmitter." The Doctor spoke, bringing them back to the task at hand. "The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

As the Doctor was talking Rose ran off, running up to a small wall she looked over and found a hatch that led somewhere underground. Kira ran up behind Rose, leaning over the wall to look at the hatch with a maniac smile on her face. Rose and Kira looked at each other and Kira winked at Rose, giving her a pat on the back.

"Awesome! Nice job Rose!" Kira smiled at Rose. Rose smiled back, happy at the compliment.

"What about down here?!" Rose called out, grabbing the Doctor's attention. The Doctor turned and ran over to them, leaning over the wall to investigate their findings.

"Looks good to me." The Doctor said, a small smile on his face. Seconds later the trio were running down to the hatch, the Doctor in the lead and Rose and Kira close behind. Kira winced as the cut on her thigh stung, angry at all the running.

_I'm happy that we're almost done with the running. I'll need to fix this when we get back to the TARDIS, maybe the Doctor can help me..._ Kira blushed at her last thought, watching as The Doctor twisted open the hatch. As the hatch opened a red light spilled out with a plume of smoke. She crunched her nose in disgust as an overwhelming smell of humid, burning plastic filled the air following the smoke. The Doctor went down the hatch first, Rose right behind him and Kira after her. They moved at an easy slow pace, which Kira was grateful for considering the increasing pain in her thigh. Looking around they found themselves in a small room with chains hanging down from the roof, a door at the far end. The Doctor walked towards the door, the girls following behind him as they entered a larger room. The trio stood on a walkway about two floors above a large vat that glowed orange with the Consciousness.

"The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside that vat. A living plastic creature." The Doctor informed them. Rose looked down Consciousness with a slightly disgusted look on her face.

"Well then, tip in your anit-plastic, and let's go." Rose spoke, eager to get this over and done with. The Doctor turned his head, shocked at what Rose said.

"I'm not here to Kill it." The Doctor said, insulted by the notion. He was about to continue but Kira cut him off, surprising both him and Rose.

"Rose, every living thing deserves a second chance. You can't just kill it because it's invading here, you don't even know _why_ it's here. Maybe it lost it's home planet, or maybe humans trapped it here for an experiment. You never know, so you can't just go killing it without giving it a chance." Kira spoke with a soft voice, thinking of all the aliens the Doctor and Rose will meet in the future. "After all, if you were in its position, wouldn't you want a second chance." Both Rose and The Doctor were gob smacked. The Doctor surprised someone understood and Rose wondering _why_ she cared so much but slowly starting to understand. The Doctor pinned Kira with a questioning gaze, determined to get answers out of her. After a moment of awkward silence Kira cleared her throat, walking up to the Doctor and patting him on his shoulder. "So, um, let's go talk to that plastic." The Doctor paused a moment, staring at the small girl next to him for a moment before he nodded. The Doctor led the girls to a railing that looked over the vat. Grabbing the railing with both hands the Doctor leaned forward, addressing the Consciousness below.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract, according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." The Doctor spoke with confidence as he looked down at the Consciousness. The Consciousness gave a low grumble acknowledging the Doctor's presence.

"Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?" The Doctor asked, keeping his professional tone. The Consciousness gave another grumble in agreement. Kira stood at the Doctor's side, watching Rose as she slowly moved down the stairs, scared of the alien below. Kira smiled as Rose noticed Mickey and ran towards him. They made such a cute couple, and Rose's concern was truly adorable. The Doctor rolled his eyes as Rose ran towards Mickey.

"Mickey, it's me!" Rose yelled out as she ran out towards her boyfriend. "It's okay. It's alright. It's alright." Rose tried to comfort Mickey as best she could. Mickey was in hysterics as he grabbed Rose's arm, gesturing at the vat behind him.

"That thing down there. The liquid, Rose. It can talk!" Mickey exclaimed, trying to convince his girlfriend of the danger. Rose just sighed, happy her boyfriend was alright.

"You're stinking." Rose said. Odd words of comfort, but words of comfort non the less. "Doctor, they kept him alive." Rose yelled out to the Doctor. The Doctor and Kira walked over towards the couple.

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Kira told you earlier, keep him alive to maintain the copy." The Doctor said walking past the couple, moving closer to the Consciousness. Kira stopped and hugged Rose, smiling at Mickey and introducing herself.

"Hello Mickey, I'm Kira. Sorry about the Doctor's attitude." The Doctor gave Kira a small glare as she said that. Rose on the other hand, glared at the Doctor, angry at his attitude.

"You knew that, and you never said? Kira said something, but you never said!" Rose yelled at the Doctor, her anger overflowing. The Doctor just turned to her, once again annoyed.

"Can we keep the domestics outside? Thank you." The Doctor said as he continued to walk towards the Consciousness. Kira smiled apologetically as she moved to follow the Doctor, thinking of different ways she could help.

_I can't steal Rose's part, that's just rude. Maybe I can help Rose, encourage her to act quicker. Maybe less people will die that way..._ Kira thought to herself, trying to come up with a plan. Kira began thinking about future adventures, whether she'd be there or not and how she might be able to help. Kira was jolted from her thoughts as she heard Rose yell.

"Doctor! Kira! Look out!" Rose yelled, a tad to late as the Auton's grabbed Kira and the Doctor from behind. One grabbed the Doctor, holding his arms behind his back as another one grabbed Kira, wrapping its arms around her and lifting her off her feet and squeezing her tight as she kicked her feet, struggling to get free. A Third Auton walked up, first searching the Kira before moving off to the Doctor and searching his jacket. The Auton pulled back, a tube of blue liquid in his hand, the anti-plastic. The Consciousness in the vat roared, angry and accusing.

"That was just insurance. I wasn't gonna use it." The Doctor pleaded, trying to keep the Consciousness calm. The Consciousness just roared again, obviously refusing to believe the Doctor.

"I was not attacking you. I'm here to help." The Doctor exclaimed, trying to defuse the situation. "I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not." The Nestene Consciousness roared louder, positively furious as a face like chunk rose from the vat in anger. Whatever the vat said through the Doctor into confusion.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked as he turned around, watching as a door slid open, reviling the TARDIS. The Doctor went into a panic when he saw that the discovered his ship. "Oh, oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship." The Consciousness made another accusing grumble at the Doctor.

"That's not true. I should know. I was there! I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world. I couldn't save any of them." The Doctor argued against the Consciousness. Kira felt her heart squeeze at his words, she knew he blamed himself far too much, she just wanted to help him. The Doctor's words only seemed to anger the Consciousness further as it growled, lifting from the vat again.

"What's it doing?!" Rose called out, wanting to know what was going on.

"It's the TARDIS! The Nestene's Identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion. Get out, Rose. Just leg it, now!" The Consciousness began to screech as Rose grabbed her phone, calling to warn her mom. The Doctor turned to Kira, a truly worried and sorry look on his face. He became even further worried when he saw the tears prickling at Kira's eyes as she struggled against the Auton.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Kira." Kira looked up at the Doctor, wide sad eyes staring into his own. Kira stopped struggling for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Doctor, I'll never regret a single millisecond I spend with you. Be it captured together by aliens or running for our life from shop window dummies. So don't you dare, don't you _dare_, say you're sorry." Kira held a hard and determined look in her eyes as she spoke to the Doctor, her breaths shallow due to the pressure from the Auton's arms around her. The Doctor stared at her in shocked wonder.

_How can she say that? She doesn't even really know me! How on earth can she say that?!_ The Doctor was brought out of his thoughts by a loud boom. He looked towards the Consciousness to see a blue flash of electricity shoot up from a dome of electricity that covered the Consciousness towards the roof.

"It's the activation signal! It's transmitting." The four watched on in horror as the signal transmitted.

"It's the end of the world." Rose said, feeling devastated and sacred. Kira sighed, tears coming to her eyes again as she thought of all the people who'll die because of the Consciousness. With a shuddering deep breath Kira closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She could see it, in her head. She could see Clive as he and his family as they walked through Queen's Arcade, watching as the 'shop window dummies' came to life. She could picture it as they naïvely watched in amazement. She could see the Auton shoot, killing him. Hear the screams of the people around as they run for their lives and the devastated cries of the friends and family of those who fell victim to the Auton's terror. Kira let out a mournful sigh, as she opened her eyes, focusing on the here and now with fierce determination.

"Get out, Rose! Just get out!" The Doctor yelled, trying to save at least one person. "Run!"

Kira couldn't just sit back anymore, and hope everyone else could do what they were suppose to do. This wasn't a television show, even if it followed the one she saw closely.

"The stairs have gone!" Rose yelled back, shocked and scared as the Roof started to cave in. Rose grabbed Mickey and ran towards the TARDIS, hoping to find a way out. "I Haven't got the Key!" She yelled, panicked. "We're gonna die." Rose said softly, resigned to the fact that they had no way out.

Kira gritted her teeth. People were dying, and she was waiting for something to happen! She felt useless. She wanted to do something. She _had_ to do something! Using all her weight Kira leaned back and kicked her feet down, bending at her waist and forcing the Auton to lose its grip as it flipped over her. Rose followed Kira's example as she ran to a wall grabbing an ax.

"I've got no A-Levels, no job, no future. But I tell you what I have got. Jericho street junior school under-7's gymnastic team." Rose muttered as she cut a chain and jumped up to grab it. "I've got the bronze." Rose then let out a battle cry as she ran off the platform she was on, holding the chain tight in her hand. Rose swung through the air as the Doctor turned around, moving the Auton holding him in the way of her kick. Kira quickly grabbed the one that held the anti-plastic and fell back, using the force of the motion to kick it over herself and into the Nestene Consciousness below.

Kira laid on the floor in panting exhaustion as the Doctor caught Rose as she swung back towards them. The Consciousness roared in pain as the anit-platic worked its magic. Kira put up her hands, the Doctor and Rose grabbing one each to pull her up as they rushed to the TARDIS

"Now we're in trouble!" The Doctor yelled as they ran. Kira smiled, excited and proud. The trio ran toward the TARDIS. Mickey was holding the TARDIS like a child latching onto their mothers leg, refusing to move as the Doctor unlocked the TARDIS. They all quickly ran inside, rushing to get out of the exploding room.

Mickey froze at the door, staring at the room around him, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish as he tried to take in the wonders of the TARDIS. Kira ran up to Rose, hugging her with an excited laugh as Rose returned the hug just as tightly. Kira then turned to the Doctor to give him a hug as well. The Doctor seemed stunned as he hesitantly returned the hug, a small smile making its way onto his face.

Kira pulled back from the hug with a large smile on her face that quickly turned to a wince as the adrenalin left her body and she felt a pain shoot up her thigh.

"Um, I'm gonna go head to the Med-Bay real quick." Kira said as she turned around, ready to head off when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Turning around she saw the Doctor and Rose looked at her in concern.

"Are you okay Kira?" Rose asked as she walked up to the girl, putting one hand on each shoulder as she examined her. Kira just nodded, taking a step back from her two new friends with a slightly forced smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just think all the running and what not worsened the cut on my thigh." Kira said as she tried to reassure the duo that she was okay. The Doctor and Rose looked down at Kira's thigh, surprised when they saw the wrapping that she put around it earlier dripping with blood. The Doctor frowned, angry that he didn't notice it earlier.

"Go to the Med-Bay, but wait for me. I've got to disinfect it, and I might need to stitch it up." The Doctor instructed. Kira sighed and nodded as she made her way to the hallway that would lead her to the Med-Bay.


	12. Before the End of the World

**AN: Here's the next chapter, it answers a few questions and brings up even more. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Before the End of the World

* * *

Kira sat on one of the hover-beds waiting for the Doctor. As she waited Kira thought about her situation. She thought about her home and her parents. She smiled as she remembered her two little nieces. Kira wondered if they knew where she was, if they thought she was dead or just missing. She was worried about how her dad would react considering his over-protectiveness. Kira wondered how she came here, and what the familiar symbol on her arm ment. Thinking about the odd tattoo like image, Kira unwrapped her wrist to inspect the ever-growing symbol. It was a slightly darker now and once again it had grown. As Kira inspected it, she suddenly remembered why it was so familiar; It was Gallifreyan! Why was Gallifreyan written on her wrist? Kira desperately tried to translate the foreign words that appeared on her wrist but all she could make out was 'Keeper'.

_Keeper? Keeper of what! Why is this even here?!_ Kira missed the Doctor walking into the room, and didn't even notice the Doctor sat down in front of her so his head was about a foot above her thigh. He pulled her back into reality as he started unwrapping the bloody gauze she had succoured around her thigh. Kira lowered her arm, letting the sleeve of her sweater cover her wrist, hoping he hadn't seen it. She blushed as she watched the Doctor clean her wound. His hand's were quick and precise, and his eyes stayed focused on the wound. Kira tried her best not to flinch as the Doctor wiped the sticky and slightly dry blood away with a warm, wet, dishcloth. The bleeding had mostly stopped now, much to the pair's relief. Once all the blood was cleaned you could see the bright angry red cut on her thigh. It was slightly bigger then when she first got it, and it looked like it might have been infected. Kira winced as the Doctor probed at her wound and tried to ignore the fact that his hands were touching her thigh.

"Well, it's not as bad as I thought." The Doctor began. "It look's like it's slightly infected, but nothing I can't fix." The Doctor stood up and walked over to a small chrome side table that held some of the smaller tech. He searched around of a moment before he gave a small "Ah'Ha!" in victory. As he was doing this Kira was watching the clouds stroll across the roof and change into familiar shapes. The Doctor sat back down in front of her, in one hand he held a small glass square, a control panel. In the other hand he held a smaller chrome square that was attached to a handle, it kinda looked like those old-fashion irons that you'd have to heat up on the stove before you could use it. Only it was a chrome silver rather than iron. The Doctor hovered the chrome square, a sensor of some sort, over the wound on Kira's thigh and examined the results on the control panel. After about two minutes of the Doctor running the square over her leg, Kira watched astonished as the red infection slowly disappeared.

_I wonder how it works? _Kira thought as she watched the Doctor work. _Does it kill the infection through some type of controlled radiation. Or maybe it just mutates the infection into the antibiotic needed? _Kira was once again pulled from her thoughts by the Doctor.

"Well, the infection is gone. Now we just need to close up that wound." The Doctor said as he set the wonderful tech aside. He snapped his fingers and a large number of small glowing lights gathered around his hand. Kira smiled widely as she recognized the advanced technology.

"Nanogenes." Kira whispered. She paled slightly as the Doctor's eyes snapped to her's, question clear in his eyes. He stared at her a moment longer before looking back down at her thigh.

"I've been meaning to ask you. You told Rose you were from the future, what year are you from exactly?" The Doctor asked the seemingly harmless question with a hard and serious tone. Kira briefly wondered if she should lie about the year. She knew nanogenes are barely an idea in her time, so it was more than a bit suspicious that she knew about them. But just as quickly as that idea came to her mind, Kira tossed it to the side. She would never hold up a lie like that. With a deep sigh she lowered her head and started playing with the puzzle ring on her right hand, glancing between the ring and the Doctor as she spoke.

"I'm from the year 2013." Kira spoke softly, waiting for the oncoming interrogation. The Doctor watched her with a neutral expression, thinking of the right questions to ask.

"How do you know about Nanogene's then? In fact, how do you know about thought control? and you said you were at a convention when this all happened right. Well, where was it? 'Cause I can take you back right now. I'm sure your friends are worried about you." Kira's head snapped up as she stared at the Doctor with wide, shocked eyes full of worry and fear. Tears started to prick at the corner's of her eyes as her sight become foggy. She clutched her hands, digging her nails into her skin. It was a nervous habit of hers, one she did to hold back her tears, to divert the pain from emotional to physical, she could deal with physical. Her eyes darted around the room, looking at anything but the Doctor. Finally they settled on the roof, watching one particular random cloud as it contorted and floated along. She took deep steady breaths as she tried to hold back her tears.

_Calm down Kira, you knew this might happen. Why would he trust you? He just met you, and you appeared out of nowhere. If you'd want to worry, worry when he stops asking questions. He will understand. Everything will be fine, just don't cry. Crying is weak, crying is useless. It never solves anything. He won't get mad. He won't leave you abandoned somewhere. This is the Doctor, he helps people._ Kira tried to calm herself down as best she could before answering the Doctor's questions.

"Um, the truth is. I'm not, from here." Kira's voice was hard and jagged as she forced her words past the lump in her throat. "And I can't go back home, because it's impossible." The Doctor watched her, brow furrowed in worry as her nails dig into her skin. She'd started scratching at her wrists in a frantic and nervous motion as she tried to stop the few tears that made it down her face. His eyes widened as he caught a flash of gold on her wrist. With strong sturdy hands the Doctor grabbed her wrists and held them tight. He pulled her arms down so they were laying on her lap, palms up and wrists exposed. The Doctor's breath caught in his throat as he inspected the ancient writing on her inner left wrist.

Kira watched the Doctor, her tears finally stopping as his focus was no longer centered on her, now it was just her wrist. She was slightly happy that he'd forgotten about his questions, but worried about his reaction. _If he was suspicious about some unexplained knowledge, how would he react to her having Circular Gallifreyan written on her wrist? He had just lost his planet, and now there was this random girl who popped up out of nowhere with his people's language written on her wrist in what looked like a tattoo. Oh this could be very bad._ To Kira's utter surprise though, the Doctor just stood up and pulled her into a warm hug. The kind of hug you'd give a friend after you spent months worrying about them.

"What happened to you! I saw- I thought I saw... You had died in the war! I was so worried and... and... this is the first time you've met me isn't it." The Doctor's voice dropped from an ecstatic happy and hopeful tone to an utterly devastated and disappointed one. He pulled back from the hug and held her at arms length, examining her face as if he needed to commit it to memory. Kira looked into his sad, broken eyes and did something utterly impulsive and stupid. She hugged him. Kira pulled him into a tight and comforting embrace. Softly rubbing his back as she spoke.

"What's wrong Doctor?" Kira asked softly, trying to calm down the Doctor. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a bit freaked out at the Doctor's rambling, the small look into her possible future. But that didn't matter at the moment, what mattered was the Doctor.

"I-" The Doctor hesitated a moment. "I can't tell you." Kira just tightened the hug, trying to reassure the Doctor.

"You don't have to tell me anything important. Just talk about the good times. I might not have experienced them yet. But I'll listen." Kira told the Doctor. It's not like she desperately _needed_ to know her future, but she had an idea. A stupid, insane, and possible terrible idea that talking would help the Doctor. Just talking. It didn't have to be anything important, but just to get his mind off the war, off everyone he's lost. The Doctor pulled back from the hug and looked into Kira's eyes, seeing her sincere concern. With a small smile the Doctor moved to sit on the hover bed, pulling Kira down so she'd sit next to him.

"Back on my home planet, when I was just a time tot I met this girl. She was younger then me by two years at least, well, in body anyway. She acted like a kid should, would joke around and play games. She seemed so young innocent. Her eyes told a different story though. I didn't notice it at first. Not until I looked into the Untempered Schism. What I saw, it scared me, so I ran. I ran and ran I collapsed, into those beautiful red fields. She was there, and comforted me. That's when I saw the true intensity of her eyes. She disappeared shortly afterwards." The Doctor had a small fond smile on his face as he told his story. Kira was listening intently, captivated by the Doctor's story.

~! 7 Hours Later !~

"We were stuck in the Professors lounge in the Academy. We were there for _hours_ before the Chameleton came to get us!" The Doctor exclaimed, laughing happily as he told his tale. "We'd just got back from taking her home when the Professors seemed to notice the mess we'd left. They were furious!" Kira had tears in her eyes as she held her stomach, doubled over in laughter. After a few minutes of laughing the pair finally regained their composure. Kira was lying down now, The Doctor lying next to her, a few giggles escaping along with their harsh breaths.

"Thank you, for that story Doctor." Kira spoke as she sat up and looked down at the Doctor. "I think it's time we get back to Rose. She's probably worried." The Doctor sat up and looked at Kira in surprise.

"Oh, I forgot about her." the Doctor said, a sheepish look on her face. Kira giggled at his reaction. She pushed herself off the bed and held her hand out for the Doctor. He smiled and grabbed her hand, allowing her to pull him off the hover bed.

"So then Doctor, off to a new adventure? Where do you think Rose will wanna go? Future or Past." Kira asked, a confident smirk on her face. "Bet you she'll wanna go to the future." The Doctor smirked back, an excited light in his eye.

"Nah, I say she'll wanna go into the past." The Doctor challenged. Kira raised an eyebrow, her smirk growing.

"You wanna bet. Loser buys the winner lunch." Kira spoke confidently, her smirk growing as her eyes seemed to challenge the Doctor.

"Fantastic." The Doctor said as he grabbed Kira's hand and ran off toward the console room with her in tow. Eager to see who'd won the bet.


	13. EotW 1: A New Adventure and Flirting

**Chapter 12: A New Adventure with a Dash of Flirting**

* * *

Kira rushed into the console room closely followed by the Doctor. The pair out of breath and giggling as the stumbled toward the console. The Doctor ran to the main controls, a wide smirk on his face as Kira moved to sit in the pilot's chair, crossing her legs with a smirk of her own. Rose watched the pair with amusement a small smile on her face at their antics.

"Well that was quick." Rose stated with an impressed voice, glancing at Kira's leg to make sure everything really was all right, relieved to see it was in fact healed. Kira gave Rose a questioning look, tilting her head to the side as she considered her words.

"Quick? We were gone for a few hours at least." Kira said, wondering how on earth Rose could think of that as _quick_. In fact, if Kira had been left waiting in a console room for a few hours like Rose had, she'd be pretty annoyed. Rose gave Kira her own look of confusion, an eyebrow raised in protest, clearly wondering if Kira was a few pawns short of a chess set.

"Hours? That's just rubbish. You were gone five minutes, tops!" Rose argued, wondering _how_ Kira could possibly think they were gone longer. Kira opened her mouth, about to argue her point further when the Doctor beat her to it.

"You're both right. The TARDIS warped time a bit so to Rose it seemed like a few minutes, but for Kira and I it was a few hours." The Doctor explained in a board tone, like it was trivial knowledge. Rose just turned to the Doctor with a mischievous look on her face at that new piece of information.

"So you and Kira were gone for hours doing _what_ exactly?" She asked, raising her eyebrow in a suggestive manner. She clearly thought they were doing something more than just fixing up Kira's wound, the very thought of which, causing Kira to blush a deep red all the way to the tips of her ears. The Doctor also seemed to have a nice dusting of red across his cheeks as he gave an uncomfortable cough at Roses question.

"N-Nothing." The Doctor said with a slight stutter, his voice a slightly higher pitched then normal. He cleared his throat once more before continuing his sentence, forcing his voice back to its normal deep tone. "We we're just talking. Nothing really important." Rose seemed unimpressed by this answer. And if the look on her face was anything to go by, she clearly didn't believe that all they did was _talk_.

"Talk? Really Doctor. Talk about what? You're undying love for each other? Or how about you're-" Rose started, but was suddenly cut off by the Doctor clearing his throat once again, the blush on his cheeks deeper than before as he kept his eyes locked on the TARDIS console.

"Right then, Rose Tyler, you tell me. Where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time? It's your choice. What's it going to be?" The Doctor asked, glancing at Kira with a small smirk, almost certain that he'd win their little bet. Kira just grinned back at him, confident that this would go like the show. Rose glanced at the two, her own smirk in place as she watched their interactions.

_Oh they are definitely flirting._ Rose thought, wondering what could have _possibly_ happened well they were gone to pull them so close together.

"Forwards." Rose answered, after a moment of thought. I mean, history you can get from a book. But the future? Well that was an adventure she just _had _to experience. Kira gave a small cry of victory as the Doctor's grin dropped for a moment before it quickly stretched back into place, an odd twinkle in his eye, one Kira couldn't quite name. The Doctor then turned back to Rose, slightly amused at how confused she looked.

"How Far?" He asked, just as eager for the adventure ahead as she was, excited he'd get to show someone all the wonders of the universe again after so many years.

"One hundred years." Rose replied, almost hesitantly. She had no idea where she really wanted to go, she just knew she couldn't wait to get there. Meanwhile, Kira was sitting in the pilot's chair, watching the pair interact with a fond smile, quoting the show in her head. She'd be hard pressed to deny that this was all a bit surreal to her. Sure she knew it was real, the pain she felt when she fell on the glass table proved that point well enough. It still hadn't quite sunk in though. The fact that she not only met the Doctor, but he knew her from his past as well. It was all just too much to take in. Not to mention that he saw her die. With a sigh Kira quickly shook her head, dispelling those negative thoughts. It wouldn't do her any good to focus on that now. Focusing her attention on the duo in front of her Kira blinked in surprise when she noticed that she'd missed a bit of dialogue

"Fine by me." Rose said, a slightly smug look on her face as the Doctor calmly lead the TARDIS forwards ten thousand years. The Doctor had his own smug smile as he glanced from Rose to Kira. Kira quickly returned his smile with one of her own, gripping the pilot seat as the TARDIS gave a small shudder as it landed.

"Ten thousand years in the future." The Doctor began "Step out there and it's the year 12005, the new roman empire." He said, crossing his arms in a 'look-at-how-amazing-I-am' way. Kira just scoffed, drawing the Doctors and Rose's attention to herself as she pretended to check her nails.

"You think you're so impressive." Kira said, stealing another one of Rose's lines. Rose giggled as the Doctor gave a look of mock offence, though it was fairly unconvincing due to the smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"I _am_ so Impressive!" He said, before giving Kira and Rose a wide grin and moving back to the console.

"You wish." Rose joined in, a smirk on her face accompanied by an excited glint in her eyes.

"Right then, you asked for it. I know _exactly _where to go. Hold On!" The Doctor said, sending them back into the vortex, the TARDIS shaking more violently then before as it rushed forwards in time, shuddering as it landed. Kira stood up from the pilot seat, slowly walking towards the TARDIS doors as Rose asked the Doctor where they were. She quietly slipped outside, looking around the room with awe. The room was large and modern with wood panels along three of the walls, the fourth wall had large shutters on it. Kira walked down the few shallow steeps between the TARDIS and the shutters and stood there. Looking at the shudders, imagining what lay beyond them. The world just as she had left it, the only difference being the sun about to bring it's impending doom.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the short chapter. Also, as a project in my school I'm NaNoWriMo, so I won't have the time to update for a while. I'll try to put some time in, but I doubt I'll get enough for a new chapter. Just warning you, it's going to be a while. Also, Hello and thank you to all the new followers/favoriters. It makes me super duper happy that you like my story! **


End file.
